


Tails and Little Moons

by acciogramander



Series: Little Moon [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And he has got it bad, Gramander, Graves falls in love with a boy, M/M, Mermaid!Newt, Said boy has a tail and soft red curls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciogramander/pseuds/acciogramander
Summary: There's a boy in his pool. A sweet faced boy with cinnamon curls and freckles and strawberry pink lips.And a tail.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a mermaid in my pool.

Of course, Graves shouldn’t be all that surprised. He did choose to live by the ocean. There was a terrible storm three days before, and Percival had grabbed his keys and evacuated, had headed inland with the rest of the neighborhood. But then again, mermaids were slippery sort of creatures, were supposed to live deep in the oceans. 

They weren’t supposed to end up in people’s pools for Merlin’s sake. And really, he should be calling someone to come and get rid of it, but… 

The poor thing was scared, and he looked tired from trying to escape, and he looked very, very weak and hungry. The defeated look on the boy’s face tugged at his heart, and he sighed as he reached down and pulled the thin, surprisingly light creature into his arms.

He struggled, but there wasn’t much fight left in him. “Come now, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you.” He found himself talking to the boy in soft, sweet tones. “You’re safe, little one.” And the mermaid relaxed and placed his head on Percival’s shoulder. 

Percival found he didn’t care that the boy was getting his shirt and trousers soaked. 

Graves carried him inside and went to the bathroom. The boy was freezing cold from the rain and wind, and Percival began running him a warm bath to help warm him up. “Shhh, it’s alright. Just going to get you warmed up, you’re alright.” 

He slipped the trembling little thing into the bath, and the sigh sign that escaped the boy was endearing. “Can you tell me your name, love?” He held the small, cold hands in his, and looked the boy in the face for the first time. 

He was pale, but with the beginnings of a charming pink blush in his cheeks, and he had plump and perfect strawberry pink lips. Cinnamon freckles dotted his face and down his chest and arms, and idly Graves wondered if his blush would spread down his chest and back when he was embarrassed or flustered. 

"A-Artemis.” Was the soft answer, and his voice was pleasing, like the sound of wind and rain over the ocean. “My n-name is Artemis.” 

Graves’ lips twitched into a smile, “My name is Percival.” Flicking a hand, he summoned a plate of bread and fresh fruit to the bathroom and offered some of it to the mermaid. He reacted immediately, and took the food he was offered. “Hold on, slow down, sweet thing, you’ll make yourself sick.” 

Artemis ducked his head and ate slower, smiling shyly at the kind older wizard. “Thank you, Percival.” He murmured, and Graves was feeling rather lucky as he looked at the sweetly shy boy in his bath, eating strawberries and licking the juices from his fingertips. 

"You’re quite welcome, sweet thing.” He told him, watching his lips closer around his slender fingers, and he nearly groaned to himself.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?


	2. the boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a small filler. Better stuff to come later.

Graves let the the boy - Artemis - soak in the warmth of the water for a bit while he tried to figure out just how this was going to work. He couldn't just put him back in the pool, he'd just get cold again. And he couldn't throw him back into the ocean, it was still so rough out there, and he was still so weak...

"Do you have any family you can return to, little one?" He remains silent, and Graves repeats the question, and it makes the boy tense up, and then his gorgeous blue-green eyes fill with tears, "N-No." Was all he offered up, and Percival just held his hands and remained silent while the boy tried to reign himself back in.

"It's alright, you sweet little thing," he crooned, and the soft and gentle tones in his voice caught the young man's attention. He turned to Percival with wide and innocent blue-green eyes, the soft, rounded jaw slack as he listened to the words. "You're safe here, I promise." 

That seemed to appease the boy, whose pretty pink lips curled into a smile as he returned his attention back to the strawberries Graves was still offering him. Graves couldn't help the chuckle that slipped through his lips, "You're a funny little thing, aren't you?" He asked, but expected no answer as he reached up and brushed red-gold curls from the boy's eyes.

The protectiveness took root in his chest the moment the boy leaned eagerly into his touch, that creamy, milky skin dotted with cinnamon freckles was soft and warm in the palm of his hand, and Percival loved it. 

Artemis seemed to love it, too. He was leaning into Percival's touch, humming softly as he licked at the tips of his fingers with a little pink tongue and Oh, yes, he was most certainly a lucky man. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else, but he noticed right away when the boy began to shiver, as the bath water had begun to cool down. 

To be able to care for the exhausted and still weak creature, Percival needed his permission to do what he was about to do next. "Artemis, sweet thing, I need you to listen to me." The shivering little creature looked up with sleepy eyes and Graves took his chin gently with one hand. "I want to care for you, but first I need to turn you into a full human. I'll use my magic, and it'll hurt." The boy flinched, and Percival's stomach twisted.

"Or I could take you back to the ocean, my sweet boy. I'll do whatever you want." He supposed he got his answer when Newt suddenly surged forward and grasped Graves' shirt with both hands. "P-please don't send me b-back." He was full on shaking now, and Percival quietly hushed him and pressed the softest of kisses to the top of his head as he slipped his wand from his boot.

"Hold onto my hand, it's alright, that's a good boy," he praised, the spell on the tip of his tongue. He'd only done this spell one other time, for a mermaid that had been caught and trafficked. He'd given her legs so she live among humans, and he remembered how painful it had been for her.

He feverishly hoped it wouldn't be that bad for Artemis. "I'll try to make it as painless as I can, sweet boy." The affectionate words and warm tone of voice seemed to calm him, and Graves kept it up as he began transforming the beautiful mermaid into a beautiful boy.

At first, it wasn't so bad. It felt like aches and pains, pins and needles. And then it felt like he was being ripped apart, piece by piece, bit by bit. The boy began to whimper, tears forming in those big blue-green eyes and Artemis' grip tightened on his hand. Graves' heart felt like it was breaking, but he kept at it even as the boy began to scream because the pain was getting so great.

And then he was unconscious. Graves immediately stopped when Artemis let go of his hand, and tilted his face up to see that he was breathing. Thank Merlin above, Graves hadn't killed him.

And then Graves' vision shifted down. Over the pale chest, his smooth belly, and to the gorgeous milky thighs and long legs. The boy was so beautiful, mermaid or human. Graves would have a hard time keeping his eyes off of him and his hands to himself.

When he began to shiver harder, Graves snapped out of it and scooped the boy out of the bath and carried him into his bedroom. It only took a snap of his fingers to get a roaring fire started in the fireplace, and another snap of them to get a large nest of blankets and pillows to settle on the bed.

Graves quickly dressed the shivering boy in a pair of his black boxers and a blue sweater that was much too big on him, but it would have to do for now. Once he was dressed, Graves settled him under the mounds of blankets and pillows to let him rest. He thought he'd let him sleep, maybe go and sit in the living room for a bit, but as soon as he made a move to leave the boy began to whimper again.

Percival kicked off his boots and climbed in beside him, letting him settle down in his arms and sleep. Even asleep, the boy - his boy - wanted him to stay there so he wasn't alone.

Looking down at the sleeping face, the boy with his cinnamon dusted freckles, long eyelashes and sweetly pink lips, Percival Graves cursed himself.

He was so fucked.


End file.
